pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helghast public guide
Public guide from The Helghast Empire When you first make your nation make sure to set your tax rate to 28%, don't worry about the happiness drop we'll fix that later in the guide. 28% allows you to make the max amount of money from your nation. Next set your war/peace setting to war, being in peace mode lowers your income and will hurt you long term. Next set your religion to Ansonism, this gives you a 3 point happiness bonus and improves your income by a large amount. Now to buy stuff, instantly buy a refinery for what ever your capital produces so if it makes medical supplies buy a medical refinery, if it makes research supplies buy a research refinery. You won't make supplies just yet, you need to make a few more refineries in order to receive the benefit yourself. Now build a second city, and upgrade each of its zone types to exactly 50 residential and 46 of each other zone then buy buy enough land to get your population density to 148 per sq mile ; When you first create your nation, sell every zone in your city, right down to 0 leave your land alone though. Then proceed to buy a refinery for your city's supply. You won't make a surplus yet but don't worry about it. Also set your religion to Ansonism as it adds a happiness boost which increases income. You should only start getting research, once you pass 5 million per hour net surplus. Get the research in this order. Advanced Structural Engineering: Reduces cost of city zones by 4%, Allows Towering Skyscraper Marvel You need this to get the first marvel in our marvel guide, this is also very important to lower your over all zone purchase of city zones, which is very beneficial in the long run. Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat Training: Increases Soldier Damage and Defense from 1 to 1.5 This is very important in a war, as this makes your soldiers fight harder against the enemies of your alliance :< Recycling: Decrease Pollution Costs to $1.40 per ton This is extremely good as it lowers your bills and in turn makes you more money. Networking: Allows Internet This by itself does nothing, but it allows for the internet research which will help you. Internet: Reduces Infrastructure Maintenance by 1% This helps you make more money as it lowers your income. Physics: Leads to New Researchable Items This by itself is not that good, but this research is one of the most important as it leads to nukes. RADAR: Leads to Aircraft, Rocketry, and SONAR This is one of the most important research as it nearly allows you to have aircraft and leads to more military units later. SONAR: Allows Submarines This is a very good research as it allows submarines which are very powerful./size Aerodynamics: Allows Fighter Jets, Bombers, Interceptors This is again a very good research as it allows you to use your airforce which can cause extreme damage. Rocketry: Allows SAM Batteries and Ballistic Missiles This is a very important research as it allows you to have ballistic missiles which can cause a lot of damage to your opponents cities Technology is one of the most important things your nation can have, it rises your power and it makes your soldiers stronger. Tech is refined from research supplies, you can only refine 50 tech per day and it costs 500 research supplies plus 1/10th of your population as income to refine. For instance if you have 10 million population and you want to refine 50 tech, it will cost you 1 million per tech to refine. So 50*1=50 million In case you do not know how to refine technology, it's under the "Refineries" tab and then "Technology refinery" When you first make your nation make sure to set your tax rate to 28%, don't worry about the happiness drop we'll fix that later in the guide. 28% allows you to make the max amount of money from your nation. Next set your war/peace setting to war, being in peace mode lowers your income and will hurt you long term. Next set your religion to Ansonism, this gives you a 3 point happiness bonus and improves your income by a large amount. Now to buy stuff, instantly buy a refinery for what ever your capital produces so if it makes medical supplies buy a medical refinery, if it makes research supplies buy a research refinery. You won't make supplies just yet, you need to make a few more refineries in order to receive the benefit yourself. Now build a second city, and upgrade each of its zone types to exactly 50 residential and 46 of each other zone then buy buy enough land to get your population density to 148 per sq mile. Next make sure to buy enough troops to cover the happiness drop as you'll lose income./size Wait till the next day so you have a few million to build with, once you have enough build a 3rd city and make it exactly like your capital and 2nd city Remember, 50 Residential 46 Commercial 46 Industrial 46 Civic 6,185.0 sq. km Land Area Buy more soldiers and wait till you have enough money to build a 4th city to do the exact same./size Keep doing this until you have 9 cities, all the exact same./size Now once you've done this, it's time to focus on refineries, build refineries of what ever your nation produces most of, so if it's medical build 10 medical refineries, if it's commercial build 10 commercial refineries./size Now to start upgrading those cities, you'll now need to get each city to 100 residential zones and 12,300km land plus 92 residential and civic zones. Then 89 industrial zones. It's also very important to keep your pop density under 150 per sq, to receive a happiness bonus. Again remember to have at least 1 soldier per 1000 total population in your nation. So if you have 1 million people, you need 1000 soldiers Once you have 9 cities, all built, all at 50 residential and 46 of the other types of zones and 6150KM land. upgrade those cities to look like this. Remember to continue to build refineries, you must buy them each day to make sure you make max money long term. Build another city with zones across the board and 12,300 land. Now you will have 10 cities. Now, you will start to add improvements to each city. Save up ~48 hours of your income and add 1 university to each city. This will keep your citizens happy. Refineries are important as well you should use the remaining money to purchase refineries in the second most common thing your nation produces. (Medical, commercial, research ect.) Afterwards, we will continue purchasing cities. Each city shall have the same amount of zones across the board, 12,300k land, and one university. Do this until you have 15. Make sure you purchase at least 1,000 soldiers for every million people your nation has. When you have 15 cities. Upgrade them all to the exact same amount /size 100 residential 92 commercial 89 industrial 92 civic 12,300km land Once this is complete start to upgrade them all again, this time do it to. 200 Residential 184 commercial 174 industrial 184 civic 24,500km land Remember to continue to buy refineries, again I can't explain how important they are. Then upgrade them all to, 200, 184, 174, 184 24,500km Land Each time you buy 100 zones for your residential, add on 100 for each zone, then remove 8 from commercial 11 from Industrial and 8 from civic That's all for non members, if you wish to know more about how to build your nation the best, join The Helghast Empire!